


Touch in the Dark

by DameJane



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameJane/pseuds/DameJane
Summary: Evan is sick of the countless dates he's been on, will there be a nice change?





	Touch in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you'll find a lot of spelling errors, if so, I'm sorry. English is not my first Language. Either way, enjoy!

‘Here we are, I think you will know this place.’ Evan said and gallanly let the lady go in first. Not that he held the door, because the host was him first. ‘Everyone knows Como eSTAR. Do you take all your dates here?’ The woman joked with a hint of suspicion. ‘Only the most lovely ones.’ Evan joked back. ‘You flirt. I knew it.’ ‘I haven’t been here for quite some time, so it’s good to be back.’ Evan stated. ‘Oh?’ The woman let out an approved hum. They sat down at their table and things went smoothly. Wine was splendid, the food five stars and the room beautifully lit. Evan liked this restaurant but it would be beter without the women. They are out on the money. Most of the women he brought here, where from marriage interviews, to get to know each other a little better. Some of the women, Evan thought they where actually nice but soon found out it was going nowhere. Tonight was a woman his mother came with, as usual. A daughter of one of his dad’s business partners across the sea. You would also think that this woman is beautiful. Until there was this weird sound coming from her throat that’s called laughing. Evan tried to bluff his way through but his smile was dying down after an hour. His eyes looked around the room for something to distract him. His eyes met the ones of a familiar waiter. This waiter was sometimes his for the evening but not today. He was currently entertaining some group of fancy ladies. They where quite intrigued by the waiter because of his good looks. His jaw was sharp. Smile always radiant and eyes, blue as the sky. He also wore stud earrings. One on both side. He could have it. Evan smiled at him and it got answered with white teeth. Evan formed quickly the word ‘help’ and looked back at his date but she didn’t notice anything. Busy looking at her phone. Minus fifty points, Evan thought. The waiter from just now flashed by their table with a sneaky grin on his face. Alarmed, Evan tried to make eye contact again but with no luck until the waiter came back his way with a plate of drinks. ‘Oh no.’ Evan whispered. ‘Hm?’ The lady looked up from her phone. ‘Nothing I was just-‘ Evan started but got interrupted by a voice he rarely heard. ‘Mr. Fong! Back here so soon? I saw in our reservation book you are also up for upcoming Thursday? Next time, take me out for dinner as well. See you!’ A sly grin fell from his lips as he walked further to deliver the drinks to the right table. Evan slowly looked over to his date. ‘Haven’t been here for quite a while, you said?’ Her eyebrow arched up. ’Don’t take him seriously, I know him. He likes to mess with me.’ Evan said hasty and tried to catch a glimpse of the waiter again. ‘Waiters shouldn’t be talking like that. It’s rude. Besides, if he knows you, he must be right. He works here after all.’ ‘Candace, it’s not-!’ Evan began but got no further. ‘What you think? I think I’m right when I say you actually take everyone here you meet. Wow, you are so dull. You don’t even have to pay for all this. But okay. It’s not that I was interested in you anyway.’ Candace said indifferent. ‘I know. Money is what interested you, right?’ Evan bit back and the woman wanted to speak up but instead stood up and got her purse. ‘People will be hearing this.’ Candace spit back. ‘Be my guest. Than I don’t have to do this anymore.’ Evan said simply and sat back without looking at her.

When the commotion died down, Evan stayed over at the bar. ‘You just had to do it again, didn’t you? Like a few weeks back.’ Evan’s eyes where on the waiter who tried to suppress a chuckle. ‘What? You said help, remember?’ Blue eyes looked back at Evan’s. ‘Thanks man. What to do without you? Any other advice?’ Evan asked sarcastic but with a smile. ‘My pleasure. Advice of today: don’t take every lady you date here. But now you probably won’t have to come here anytime soon thanks to me. Be grateful.’ The waiter cracked a smile and Evan tipped him. ‘Thanks again. I’m going to Arrivo now. You should come with me sometime.’ ‘Would love too, but hey, work.’ The waiter was about give another cheeky grin before the chef called him over. ‘Jonathan!'

 

Jonathan saw Evan leave the restaurant. It gave him mixed feelings. He was glad he didn’t have to see Evan coming in anytime soon with another woman but at the same time it meant not seeing the handsome Asian. Jonathan had watched him bringing in all his dates that never got anywhere. It bothered him why Evan was still going strong. Jonathan took a liking on Evan quickly. The first few times, Jonathan tried not the gawk at his new customer. Than he sometimes spoke a few words with him and that grew out into an understanding between the two. Slightly messing around with one another. But than Evan came in more and more. It stung. Seeing Evan smile, tying to let it work between him and the woman in question. Jonathan was convinced that he could do better. He wanted to become someone for Evan who genuinely cared about him and let him feel what he feels. He needed a chance to get closer to Evan. ‘Jonathan are you listening?’ The chef was standing before him with crossed arms, slightly tapping his finger. Jonathan scratched the back of his head and made a sheepish smile. ‘No?’ 

‘Evan, have you heard about this new project that Arrivo is going to do this next month? It’s something you should try out.’ Evan looked up to his mother who was looking at her iPad. They were both sitting out on the terrace. ‘Not really.’ He said simply, knowing his mom would tell him anyway. ‘Dark rooms. They are setting up dark rooms for blind dates. Quite literally. It would be good for you.’ His mom said. ‘And than you put a lot of woman from your relations in it as well? No thank you. I’m done with marriage interviews and all. These past two months have been great without them.’ ‘I wouldn’t do that- well maybe, but only the ones I really like. I am just saying maybe you will find someone in there.’ ‘The ones you really like. What about my preference? No thanks mom. I would like to see them first. No dark room for me.’ Evan snorted. He was not even surprised anymore with his mom. ‘You don’t even have a preference so far I know. I’ve send you every type of girl.’ Evan’s mom chuckled.

 

Arrivo was a place Evan frequently went too. Even more than Como eSTAR, it’s from the same owner anyway but Arrivo is different. It had a lot more. You could go for a drink, play pool or you could go for a massage and sauna. It’s one big building with different sections. Bowling ally, a pool, things like that. It’s quite loved under the tourists of course but Evan liked to hang out, have a drink and play a little with friends or alone. He was a regular and when the next month passed, Evan got an invitation to try out the Dark Room. The invitation included a free try out in one of the sessions but first Evan could attend the opening. Drinks where on Arrivo and you could take a look inside the dark room and get used to it. The dark rooms where also meant for relaxing so there was a lot to do and see, as long the lights where on Evan thought. His mom pestered him to go and try it out so he went. There would be a lot of people he knew as well.

'Thank you all for coming. You will experience a new project of ours and you are secretly our guinea pigs.’ The host joked. ‘Get ready to let your senses be maximized in the dark room. You can now see the rooms in the light before we go dark in half an hour. After that it’s possible to try out the rooms for an hour. Real blind dates will start later this week.’ The host ended and all the people got back to their conversations and drinks. It was quite an event. Everything looked splendid and Evan was enjoying himself so far. He found his friend Brian and the two continued to the dark rooms. ‘I hope you’re not claustrophobic.’ Brian chuckled. ‘I don’t think people like that would even try this. You better be not afraid of the dark.’ Evan gave a sly smile. ‘Evan, you fuck, if you are going to try and scare me I will punch you.’ Brain threatened. Evan laughed as they could venture further into the darkroom which was now lit. ‘This, ladies and gentleman, is one of our dark rooms. It’s rather specious, you are thinking am I right? These where designed for relaxing. Comfortable couch, a bar and over there specialized massage chairs to relax in. There are a lot of other features in other rooms for you to see. In half an hour, when everyone has seen de rooms while lit, the rooms will go back to pitch black. The dark will heighten your senses like touch, smell and hearing when you are in here for a longer period of time, so be sure to try them out.’ The host said. Evan and Brian visited several rooms before going to the main hall. ‘We’ll wait until the last twenty minutes okay? Than it will be less busy.’ Brain said. ‘Good call.’ Evan nodded and they killed time. ‘No scaring.’ Brian said stern at Evan when they entered the darkroom with some others. This room was spacious and all sought a spot to hang out. The two of them tried not the stray from one and other and ended up somewhere at a wall in the back. 

 

‘Back in Black.’ Brian snorted. ‘And how.’ Evan said. He was not really impressed by it. Minutes went by and it was not really an experience as people, one after another, left and you couldn’t focus quite well. The two friends tried not to look into the light when the door opened because it was illuminating and hurting their eyes. That was so far the only sense that heightened. The brightness in their fucking eyes. The host had told them when leaving the darkroom, that the light was made for the person in the room not being able to see their blind date. ‘Okay man, let’s go. The rest is out. I counted the people.’ Brian said somewhere sounding further away than before. ‘Coming, while trying not to fall.’ Evan answered and walked carefully to the exit. He saw a glimpse of Brain and the fucking light when he opened it and got through. The door closed and Evan reached for it but suddenly got turned around and pushed against the wall. He had not the chance to say anything or he felt lips pressed against his. Evan was caught of guard and didn’t know what to do or feel. Was he disgusted? No. Was he mad? Not really. It took a moment before the lips on his left and felt something in his hand before the illuminating light hit his eyes again. Evan quickly tried to get out of the darkroom to see who was the kiss thief. ‘The fuck are you doing?’ Brian looked at his friend. ‘Brian did you just see a person come out of this door?!’ Evan said, eyes still adjusting. ‘Yeah, you. No one else, I just came around the corner. What’s up?’ Brian looked questioning at Evan. ‘Ah- Nothing. I don’t know.’ Evan didn’t know anything at the moment and let Brian escort him back to the hall. All he knew was the kiss was sincere and from a man. Evan couldn’t see him but he was sure it was a man. Then he finally looked at his hand. A small note was crinkled into his palm. Evan unfolded it and read. “If you liked the kiss than come meet me here again for a darkroom session, this Friday night. If not, I’m sorry, please forget it. I will not do it again.” 

 

Evan’s mom gleamed at him when she discovered her son was going to a Dark Room session. ‘I knew you would.’ ‘It’s not what you think mom. I’m not going to explain.’ Evan rolled his eyes and made his way to the front door. ‘I’m not convinced. But anyway, be sure to let me see this person when things get serious!’ His mom yelled after. Once arrived at Arrivo, Evan didn’t really know how to act. He wasn’t nervous or anything. On the contrary, he was curious. Wanted to know the truth. Have questions answered. But to think that someone somewhere here in Arrivo is waiting for him, is strange. Evan glanced around. His eyes only focussing on the men. He couldn’t remember the people who went in the dark room with him that day so there was no lead. Evan had read the note a thousand times and thought everyday about the kiss thief, in a positive way. Evan was surprised how normal it felt, being kissed by a man. He didn’t mind so far. Actually, somewhere he liked it. It had something. Something new and exciting, looking for someone without clues. It was a case only he could solve. ‘Please enter the session now and follow the instructions on the board.’ A staff member said to him. It started with everyone being blindfolded, talking for two minutes with each person. In total there where ten participants so Evan had to find his person within the next nine people. The first seven people where not it and than Evan’s heart skipped a beat. ‘So you read the note?’ A voice said. ‘I did.’ Evan swallowed. Why is this so thrilling? Is it the unknown? ‘I hope you didn’t come to punch me. I am really sorry.’ Evan could hear the sincerity in his voice. ‘I’m not going to punch you. It’s okay, really. You made me rather curious so I would suggest we talk further in a dark room.’ ‘Oh, uh… Yes, let’s do that.’ Evan liked how the other was thrown of guard. So when they where finished with all nine people, they gave through the number of the person you would like to spend time with within a dark room so Evan put number 8 in. If there is a match, the two persons in question could continue. And there was a match.

 

‘You here?’ Evan asked, when the door closed behind his back. ‘I’m here.’ The voice said. It came from the direction of the mini bar, if Evan remembered correctly. ‘You good with a beer or something else?’ The other continued. ‘Beer is fine.’ Evan said and tried to make his way over. ‘Be careful.’ Evan heard and than the popping sound of a beer. ‘How did you know it’s even beer?’ ‘It’s written on it. You can feel the letters. They really thought of everything. Try to sit down at the bar.’ Evan did as told and eventually found the barstool. ‘Okay, pass me that beer. I have my hand out.’ Evan said and found the other searching for his hand. As soon as they brushed against each other, Evan quickly grabbed his hand and held it. ‘You’re nervous.’ He stated. ‘Of course I am.’ The other muttered. They where sitting directly across each other. Only the mini bar between them and nothing to see. Evan let go of the others hand when getting the beer. ‘Can’t see a thing but I presume you know how I look.’ Evan stated. ‘Yes, I do. You are probably thinking why I do this but this darkroom was my chance so I took it.’ The voice said. ‘Could be, but I like it. Of course I’m curious what you look like but let’s just start with what these rooms are meant for. Getting to know each other. If you tell me your name, do I know who you are?’ Evan asked. ‘Maybe. We never formally introduced ourselves to each other. But you may have heard my name several times by others. You want to know?’ The other asked. ‘I want too but I’m guessing this will end too soon between us. You think I can figure it out? Eventually when I get to know you more?’ ‘Only if I start dropping hints. You won’t know by getting to know me. I think.’ Evan could here the disappointment in the others voice. ‘Okay! So what of we make these dates fun, you drop a hint once in a while and by the time I know your name you reveal yourself to me. How about that?’ Evan was intrigued by his own idea and the mysterious person in front of him, whom he could not see. ‘Deal.’ Is all he heard. ‘Deal.’ Evan confirmed. ‘Okay than, I’ll start off by that I live here in this city, I like to play games, hang out with friends, do my job, watch movies. Stuff like that. What about you?’ ‘Uh, similar things. I play games as well, go to the gym and like to make music. I play the guitar.’ ‘You do? Games and as for the guitar.’ Evan noticed the surprise. ‘Yeah, for a long time. Which games do you like to play?’ ‘Horror games mostly and things like GTA and FarCry. I am on YouTube as well. H2O Delirious is my gamers tag. You can look me up, it’s not that there is any information about me on it.’ Evan’s ears picked up a chuckle. It was pleasant and strange at the same time. ‘Horror games, really? Is that why you became Delirious? I’ve played some fair amount of GTA and FarCry myself. We should play together after this.’ Evan said. ‘Hit me up with your gamers tag and you’ll see my invite. I’m Delirious everywhere. Outta my mind.’ The other chuckled again. Evan found himself smiling. ‘Good. Another deal. So, Delirious, did we meet last week?’ Evan asked. ‘No. Actually we haven’t seen each other for quite a while but I won’t tell you how long.’ ‘For a while. That could few weeks to several months. Great.’ ‘Was no fun for me though. Now I got you here in the dark, I kind off upsets me not to see you. Have to be patient for a little bit more.’ The other said and it’s as Evan could see the other shrugging his shoulders so Evan laughed shortly. ‘Can I ask why you took a liking on me? It’s not that you even really know me, right?’ ‘True, but you’re my type I guess? I liked you straight away because of your looks but than I got to see a bit more of the real you. You’re always friendly to people. Even to the ones who don’t treat you right. Your smile is what I love the most. You have a sweet smile. I think you would treat me well.’ The other said. There was the sincerity again but with a hint of sadness. Evan couldn’t find words for a moment. ‘Thank you, that you see that in me. I wouldn’t think so myself but thank you.’ Evan said. ‘See, you are the humble type. It suits you. Thank you for doing this.’ It went quiet again, followed with soft laughs. Evan’s cheeks felt warm. This new experiment had him good so far. ‘You’re not grossed out yet with me? I am still a guy after all.’ The other asked unsure. ‘I’m not. I don’t know how or what. It feels normal though you are the first guy I went on a date with. It’s been more fun up to now than some other dates I had. Did you had some relationships before? I’m sorry but it came across to me some didn’t treat you well.’ Evan asked. ‘Don’t get me started. Some of them where real douches. Men and women. Nothing big happened but yeah, my heart got some dents in it. But no worries, some people where fine but it just didn’t work out. You hold to position though. I’ve never fell so hard for someone other than you.’ The last sentence was a little bit low volume but Evan heard it and it went straight to his heart. This guy before him is too honest, Evan didn’t know what to do with it. His ears started burning and his hand sought unconsciously for his. Than he found it and entwined their fingers. ‘I just, I don’t know. I-!’ Evan started but got interrupted by a buzz. ‘That would be for me. Our session is over. I need to leave first. See you next Friday?’ The voice asked, already standing up and letting go of Evan’s hand. ‘Sooner.’ Evan said quickly and stood up as well. ‘Vanossgaming, Vanoss with double S and only the V is capitalized. Find me online and we’ll decide which day we can meet up again.’ Evan continued and his ears heard the most rare and beautiful laugh. The stranger made his way to the exit. An arrow had appeared on the ground, dimly but enough to know where the exit was. ‘No peaking!’ Evan heard as it was followed by another laugh. Evan wanted to peak so bad but the illuminating light would go straight to his brain for a headache. Not that you could see a thing to begin with. After two more minutes Evan could go out of the dark room and as soon he was able to see properly again, he rushed back home to wait on an invite that came in only seconds later he went online on his console. 

 

It was the following Wednesday. Evan would liked it to have been even sooner but Delirious couldn’t. But the gaming is what brought them together and was enough for Evan. They played a lot whenever they got time and loved every bit of it. They made a good combo and tears of laughing where frequently there. Evan was drawn to the others crazy, maniacal laughter. Delirious was a mad genius and Evan thought of him as his partner in crime. The other person was no longer name or faceless. He was Delirious with a hockey mask on. But now this crazy guy was again in the darkroom with him and Evan’s heart was slightly thumping quicker than normal. ‘Hi again.’ Evan started. ‘Hey. It’s different like this, don’t you think? Without the games.’ Delirious asked. ‘Yeah, a bit. Please whenever I see you, please don’t wear a hockey mask and stab the shit out of me.’ Evan joked as the other let out a hearty laugh. ‘That would be good though. I’ll leave that for next Halloween. No worries.’ They managed to sit down at the mini bar again. ‘Can we start off where we left last time?’ Delirious asked. ‘And that was?’ Evan asked unsure. For him it went all so quick last time that his brain didn’t record everything in a proper order. ‘We talked about my relationships and such. I would like to know that as well from you.’ Delirious said. ‘Well, it’s not really interesting. I must inform you that I went on many dates but that was all my mothers decision. Most of them where marriage interviews. It’s not that I liked any of them. Okay, some of them but it never worked out. Most of them where out on the money, as my farther runs a company and is rather wealthy.’ Evan explained. ‘So you went on a lot of dates though you didn’t like most of them?’ Delirious asked with a snort. ‘For my mom to please her. I did for quite some time but these last months I’ve declined everything my mom brought up. Won’t do anymore. Besides, I got you now. Sort of.’ Evan chuckled but got no answer back. ‘You okay?’ Evan asked. ‘Y-yeah. I am. Uh, well I know you’re wealthy but I’m not out for your dad’s money. So rest assured.’ Delirious stumbled. ‘I know. You aren’t like that. You are a good person. Honest too.’ Evan laughed. ‘Thanks.’ Delirious said quiet and Evan had the feeling the others face was beet red. ‘Can I touch you?’ Evan said without thinking. ‘I mean-! You know, touch your face, get an idea of how you look like. Your height as well.’ Evan continued. ‘You can but you can’t touch my ears. Please.’ Delirious said. ‘Why not?’ Evan asked surprised because that would be difficult in the dark. ‘They uh, they are very sensitive. I don’t like it.’ Evan took it for an answer and stood up, trying to get to Delirious. ‘Stand up, find my hands.’ Evan instructed and Delirious obeyed. He found Evan’s hands and brought them up to his face. ‘You’re burning.’ Evan stated. ‘Of course.’ Delirious mumbled in a deja vu moment as Evan cupped his face more. Than fingers traced the lines of his face and a thumb went over his lips. Than Evan went over his hair. ‘Your jaw is sharp and your hair is thick. What colour is your hair? You want to tell me?’ ‘Brown-ish? More dark than light. Delirious wasn’t really sure himself. Than Evan’s hands slid back to his face, down his neck, shoulders and torso. ‘You’re quite fit aren’t you? And your height is like mine, little bit taller?’ Evan guessed. ‘Not as fit as you but I’ve got some muscle I guess.’ Evan tried to make an image in his head but no luck as the buzzer went off way too soon. ‘Already? They must have it wrong. There should be at least ten minutes more.’ Delirious said confused and detached himself from Evan. ‘Don’t go! Ignore for now. They probably have it wrong, like you said.’ Evan managed to grab Delirious wrist. ‘Or time just flew by.’ Delirious shrugged. ‘Than before you leave, kiss me like the first time?’ Evan said and it went silent for a moment. ‘I can do better than last time, if that’s what you want.’ Delirious said low. ‘It’s what I want.’ Evan said evenly low, without hesitation and felt hands going up his torso followed by arms snaking around his neck and than lips found his. Their lips where warm, soft and made for each other. Delirious pressed himself against Evan and on cue they both darted their tongues out, deepening the kiss. It was passionate, hot and so much more than a goodbye kiss. Evan felt it. Delirious felt it. This was it. Their tongue battle continued until they where out of breath. ‘How’s that?’ Delirious asked suave. ‘You where speaking the truth. You are a good kisser.’ Evan smirked but than got actually kissed again like the first time. Short but full of feelings. Than Delirious was out the dark room as lightning. ‘You didn’t had to repeat that part as well!’ Evan yelled after and heard his favourite laugh.  
On his way home Evan kept thinking about the kiss or rather, what would’ve happened if they went on with it. Delirious was on his mind and within three days they where at it again. This time Evan was first in and waited for Delirious to enter the dark room. ‘You’re here? I had some things to settle with my work. I’ll be working after our session so let’s make it a good one.’ Delirious said as the door closed on him. Evan couldn’t see a thing as usual, trying to catch a silhouette of his… his what? Lover? He was about to find out. ‘Work in the evening? Is that a hint?’ Evan said rather playful. He was up to things. He didn’t know this feeling but it had him good. ‘Maybe? I work a lot in the evening but I work at another place sometimes as well. But due this job I got to see you a lot. You know.’ Delirious picked up the playfulness. ‘Really? Well I’ll give it a thought later on if you don’t mind.’ ‘Be my guest.’ Delirious said. An actual hint. Delirious was the first to find Evan by touch. ‘There you are.’ Evan said. ‘I’m here… and yours.’ Delirious said suave and Evan crashed their lips together. The force that went with it made Delirious lose his balance but Evan spun him around, pushing him with his back against the nearest wall he could find. Delirious let out a small moan when Evan placed his knee between his legs and his arms being held up next to his head. Evan had the control ‘You couldn’t wait, couldn’t you?’ Evan breathed out. ‘Speak for yourself. You started. It was all in your voice.’ Delirious said through the make-out session. Evan pressed his body more on Delirious’s, both groaning because their hard-ons had met. ‘God, you are so sexy.’ Delirious let out. ‘You can’t even see me.’ ‘I know what you look like.’ Delirious chuckled devilishly. ‘That’s not fair. Tell me something new about yourself.’ Evan commanded and latched his lips on Delirious’s neck. ‘I- ah! I have my ears pierced! And I have tattoos.’ He got out with much difficulty. ‘Where.’ Evan’s voice was so dark and lustful. ‘Chest. Arm. Back. A lot.’ ‘Now that’s hot.’ Evan hummed in approval. ‘You’ll see them soon enough.’ Delirious bit back a moan. Evan ran the tip of his tongue up his neck to his earlobe, twirling around his stud earring. But when Evan gently bit his ear he let it out. ‘You don’t like it huh? That’s not the real reason was it? Is that why I couldn’t touch your ears previous date? Because of your earrings? Though you weren’t lying about being sensitive. I like it though.’ Evan chuckled lowly. ‘Part off? Tell you next time. You’ve got all the hints you need now. Probably. But for now, shut up.’ Delirious got out of Evans grasp and laced his arms around his neck, kissing deeply, inhaling each others sent. The dark really did heighten the other senses. Evan thought Delirious smelled almighty fine and both felt so much more because they could concentrate better. But it was the hearing that was the best. Delirious’s small moans where music in Evan’s ears and he wanted to hear more. They swayed from the wall and somehow found the couch. Evan pushed Delirious on his back and went on top, grinding their erections together. ‘More.’ Delirious breathed out and unzipped his pants and pulled his briefs more down. Evan heard the zipper and did the same. Pants and briefs hanging low on his ass as he made contact again with Delirious’s, both hissing in delight of the heat. Delirious got both their dicks in his palm for the right angle as Evan leaned down more, hovering above. His strong arms supporting himself. Delirious made sure to slide along as much as he could lying down, against Evan for more friction and it worked well. ‘Fuck.’ He bit back. ‘You like?’ Evan exclaimed. ‘I would like a whole lot more. But for now keep grinding, I’m close.’ Delirious huffed and got what he asked for. ‘You’ll get it soon enough.’ Evan said and to Delirious, it was sex in his head, panting because he felt it rise. The feeling in his stomach was there and it came rushing in. ‘Evan!’ Delirious let it out but jolted when he felt a scorching mouth around his dick. Evan had quickly moved his position and sucked Delirious clean. Delirious was confused, in bliss and so turned on at the same time. The next moment, Evan was pulled up by Delirious for a smashing make-out while they switched positions with Evan sitting down and Delirious was standing at first but than slowly got down between Evan’s legs. ‘I’m surprised you did that. I hope you don’t regret it.’ ‘No regret and besides, we can’t make a mess in here. Can we?’ By the tone of Evan’s voice Delirious knew it was more than alright. Delirious got on with what’s before him. ‘I’ll make you feel good.’ ‘I know you will.’ Fucking Evan. His voice was everything. It sounded so demanding yet... Delirious couldn’t place it in his head but he placed his mouth on Evan’s dick and sucked. Hearing a whimper coming from his crush. Well, more than crush now. Delirious made work and Evan was already feeling the pit pool in his stomach. ‘You’re good a this, fuck!’ He bit into his fist. Delirious felt Evan twitch so he knew the other was close. For Evan this was a new experience. Men really do understand men. Delirious knew how and when what to do. This was the best blowjob he ever had. A hand reached into Delirious his hair as he came and felt Delirious sucking him clean with a moan. He was so good at it, it became too sensitive. ‘Delirious stop, I can’t anymore!’ Evan’s legs trembled. Delirious stopped with a popping sound and climbed on top of Evan. ‘You can. You’re just not used to the feeling yet. Well, something for later I guess.’ He chuckled. ‘Already looking forward to it.’ Evan smirked and the two of them sat there, dealing out small, light kisses and coming down from their hype. ‘Can I see you next time?’ Evan asked, his fingers tracing Delirious’s jaw. ‘Come tonight to my house. By than you’ll know my name. Think of me, only me.’ Delirious whispered and continued. ‘My ears are pierced, I have brown hair and we haven’t seen each other for over three months now. Where did you use to go frequently too? I work there, you know, in the evenings.’ Delirious dropped everything. It went quiet for a good moment and Evan’s brain was searching for the right answer. ‘Como eSTAR?’ He asked unsure. It had to be. He hadn’t visited the place these last months. ‘Vermont Lane 65 at 11.30h.’ Evan suddenly heard and when his brain progressed it, Delirious was already at the door. ‘Wait!’ Evan yelled but there was no wait and the buzzer went off as well.  
Evan sat there in his room, all ready to go. Evan tried to look his best without really looking too much. So he put on a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles just perfect and a dark grey jean to go by. He wasn’t really an accessory guy. He loved his sunglasses more than anything but he didn’t need them now. But the most important thing is, that he hadn’t come up with Delirious’s real name yet and the clock was ticking. He knew the guy. There was only one guy with his ears pierced, with brown hair, working at Como eSTAR. And Evan knew all to well how he looked like. Evan had always thought he was the most handsome guy he’d ever seen. And damn he was glad it was him. To think that Delirious fell in love with him just because he went there with all dates. It must have been hard on him, Evan figured. But a name? Evan thought and thought of it. He has heard it several times. It was a kind of longer name. Evan tried to go through every evening Delirious was his waiter but none came out of it. Then, Evan remembered when Delirious helped him the last time. Did he catch his name there? They were at the bar. Yes. He asked to come along to Arrivo but he-! He got called over by his chef. What did he say? Evan saw the rebound in his head. ‘That’s it.’ 

 

When Evan arrived at the front door he saw the family name Smith and rang the doorbell. He heard someone coming down from the stairs and than slowly opening the door. Evan met with cautious eyes, one of a deer, but not brown but blue as sapphire. He wore a flannel blouse, blue/black and it hugged around his body. He was fine, his face gorgeous. His stud earrings just as Evan remembered and then there was a smile. Ineffable. ‘You came.’ Evan heard for the first time with a face with it. ‘Of course. I knew it had to be you.’ They stared for a moment longer at each other. ‘I’m so glad to see you.’ Delirious said and it was yet again, so sincere. Evan couldn’t anymore. ‘Jonathan, I-!’ He began but got distracted by that radiant smile that crept up Jonathan’s face. ‘You figured.’ ‘I did. God, you’re gorgeous.’ Evan blurted out and upon hearing, a crimson shade coloured Jonathan’s cheeks. ‘Well, you look pretty good yourself. You wanna come in?’ Even Jonathan’s ears were red when he turned around to let Evan in, but there was something else that Evan noticed. ‘You got new piercings!’ Jonathan felt the two rings, higher up his ear. ‘And the reason why you couldn’t touch my ears. I just had them shot that day.’ A sheepish grin was made. ‘It suits you. I like it.’ Evan stated and made his way through the hall into the kitchen. The kitchen was small and cosy. Enough for two. Jonathan opened the refrigerator. ‘What do you want? Coffee, soda, alcohol?’ Evan’s brain wanted to say ‘you’ but instead a beer was fine. The two sat down at the kitchen table as it had comfy chairs. Evan could look into the living room and noted Jonathan liked a clean and neat house. ‘You lived here long?’ Evan asked. ‘Bout two years now? I like it here. Where do you live?’ ‘I live at the west side of the city. It was a twenty minute drive from my house to yours but now there was no traffic. I would like to say to you to come over but I have a mother who regularly walks in. I should switch locks.’ Evan noted and to his delight, Jonathan let out a giggle. ‘I hope your mom will like me than, otherwise she won’t walk in so much anymore.’ ‘That will be alright. Don’t worry.’ Evan smiled and they stared at each other for a moment. ‘I’m really glad it’s you, Jonathan.’ Evan said, drowning into a pair the sea coloured eyes. ‘I think you are too good for me. Your honesty is what got me so far.’ Evan continued. ‘Then let me take you further.’ Jonathan said, still looking into brown orbs. They already sat shoulder to shoulder and now their faces inched closer and closer. When Jonathan felt Evan’s lips ghosting over his, he breathed out the words he wanted to say for a long time. ‘I love you.’ And that was it. Evan caught the confession by locking their lips together. The kiss was sweet and savoured. Evan’s hand cupped Jonathan’s face and the two got more into it. They where as close as they could but it was not close enough. Jonathan stood up with Evan following him, never breaking the kiss and went into to living room. Jonathan made Evan sit down on the couch and than crept onto his lap. The kiss had already turned into a heated make-out session. Jonathan bit lightly Evan’s lower lip, earning an approved grunt. ‘Damn, you are such a good kisser.’ Letting his tongue swirl one more time around the others. Evan became aware of his and Jonathan’s hard-on, so Evan went down onto Jonathan’s neck as he slid his hands down to grab his ass. They both let out a groan when they where pressed steadily together. The friction was good and even better guided by the small moans of Jonathan. ‘Let me hear more.’ Evan breathed out and bit Jonathan’s ear. The fingers burying into his shoulders, accompanied by a hold-back moan made it clear that Evan got what he wanted. ‘Evan, please- ah! Stop-!’ It wasn’t very convincing as it worked way to well. Evan could practically feel Jonathan become jello under his touch. ‘But you like it.’ Evan said playfully ‘And I like it more.’ He continued with a deep chuckle. ‘Fuck, Evan-!’ Jonathan couldn’t handle it. Evan’s voice drove him crazy. No clothes were shed yet as Jonathan managed to keep Evan off his ear and neck, back to kissing him. Their tongues battled and Evan squeezed Jonathan’s ass one time more, causing to hear his favourite sound, echoing through his ears. Jonathan pulled back from the make-out session to look at his new found lover. They stared each other down as they could see the lust in their eyes. Jonathan looked already so ravished. Evan saw the marks he made on his neck and his lips where red and wet. ‘Now I can say, that you are fucking sexy.’ Evan said. Jonathan let out a small laugh, what turned into a grin. ‘Do you want to go upstairs and get some sexy?’ Jonathan’s grin became a sinful smirk and jerked his head so Evan would know where to go. The two untangled themselves and Jonathan led Evan upstairs by holding his hand. ‘You nervous?’ Jonathan asked when almost at top of the stairs. ‘Excited nervous. Though I’ve seen a gay porn or two. I am not in the complete dark.’ Evan chuckled. ‘I’ll get you through it.’ ‘You sure about that?’ Evan said low with a smirk and Jonathan could just fucking, I don’t know, scream. At least he was already inside his head. The two stopped in front of the bed, standing and kissing again while Evan pulled off Jonathan’s shirt. ‘Wow.’ Evan said speechless. He trailed his fingers over Jonathan’s torso, where he spotted the tattoos, following the lines. ‘It looks amazing.’ Evan said and made sure to look at his back as well. ‘I will tell you all about it another time. Come here.’ Jonathan said because it was his turn to pull Evan’s shirt off. Looking at all the glory of his toned chest and everything. He could get off like, there and then looking at it. Evan could read Jonathan’s face like a book and smirked. He got closer and dipped a finger under Jonathan’s jeans, pulling him until their clothed dicks met again. ‘You do know, muscles aren’t anything.’ Evan chuckled but Jonathan pressed a finger against his lips. ‘Hush. You have no idea.’ So Evan got further with unbuttoning and zipping both their jeans, making jean puddles on the floor. They stared each other down while it happened and Jonathan continued getting rid of briefs as they also met the puddle onto the ground. ‘I can’t believe this is happening.’ Jonathan said with a grin. ‘Better start believing.’ Evan said smug and once more, crashed their lips together. It went rough, soft, passionate, sloppy and most of all, deep. Evan already made work, pumping their dicks together. ‘You’re so wet.’ He said into the kiss. ‘Your fault. Do something about it.’ Jonathan said low and Evan snapped, pushing Jonathan onto the bed. ‘Tell me what to do so I can actually do something about it.’ Jonathan looked into lustful eyes and swallowed. ‘You can get the lube out of my nightstand, for starters.’ Evan obeyed and applied some on his fingers before joining Jonathan. ‘What are you doing?’ Jonathan asked unsure. If Evan was about to do that he thought he was going to do, than Evan may not always have been that straight to begin with. ‘What do you think? Prepping you? I don’t want to hurt you.’ Jonathan groaned only from the idea and knew not to say anything.  
And it was hot. The way Evan held him while he was working him inside made him a hot mess. Making out while being busy with on another made them both high on life. ‘You can try. I can’t wait anymore.’ Jonathan breathed out. ‘I want too but I’m nervous.’ Evan said softly, kissing Jonathan’s jaw. ‘You are not going to hurt me. Just be gentle. It’s been awhile.’ Evan looked at a blushing Jonathan, biting his lip while averting his eyes. That did it. ‘Okay never mind. I want to do you so badly.’ Evan said and topped Jonathan, slowly sliding in. Jonathan let out a whimper as he placed a hand over his eyes. All sorts of emotions flooded his mind and body and felt so ready an not ready at the same time of what was about to come. Evan on the other hand, got into it. When he was all the way in and made sure Jonathan was not hurting he began to move. It was hot, it felt so hot and tight, and fucking amazing. ‘Fuck, did that even help? You’re so tight!’ Evan grunted, starting to speed up and Jonathan could only lay down and take it. ‘Goddamn, Evan!’ He cursed. ‘You like that?’ Evan smirked, getting the hang of it. Evan changed position by flipping a leg over his shoulder so it was easier but most of all, hitting a particular spot. It hit Jonathan through marrow and bone and curled his back. ‘Was that-?’ Evan stared in disbelieve but Jonathan interrupted him. ‘Yes! Do it again!’ Evan was always sceptic about it but now was full of believe and made work of it. Seeing Jonathan melting away under him made his fire burn even more. He went faster but only a little to see the effect of it and Jonathan went crazy, holding back stifled moans with his hand on his mouth. Evan sped up again. Noting when he hit the spot or not. He was intrigued and fascinated and not sure whether this was the time or not to do so, but he hardly knew anything himself anymore because as he sped up more, it started to feel more amazing for himself as well. ‘You are so good.’ Evan said between gritted teeth. ‘Speak for yourself-hnn!’ Jonathan tried to hold back but Evan took his hand away. ‘No holding back. I want to hear everything.’ Evan bowed down and met the others lips. As they rocked together, they felt it rising. ‘Hah… Evan… I feel it.’ Evan looked in dazed eyes. ‘Me too. Let’s get there together.’ They both nodded. Evan started from all over again. Almost pulling out and sliding slowly back in but at the end powerful, and that speeding up bit by bit. It drove them crazy. Everything was sensitive. Everything was on point. Everything got the best of them. ‘Jonathan!’ Evan moaned next to his lover ear. ‘Yes, yes! Please!’ The please in Evan’s ears got him over the edge as he made sure the last strokes where hard and deep. Evan felt his load releasing as he burrowed his head in Jonathan’s neck. Jonathan released between the two of them and the skin of both Evan and his dick, send jolts through his body. They stayed a moment like this before Evan collapsed next to him on the bed. ‘That. That was amazing.’ Evan breathed out. ‘I-it was.’ Jonathan said short, catching his breath. The two faced each other. ‘I love you too.’ Evan said suddenly, while tracing Jon’s jaw line. ‘Should’ve said it before we went further.’ Evan continued. ‘Don’t be silly, as long I hear it from you.’ Jonathan beamed happily.

It took a moment before Jonathan reached over for tissues to sloppily clean some of the stuff before meeting Evan’s eyes. ‘Why are you looking at me like that?’ Evan looked suspicious. Jonathan’s eyes gleamed with amusement. ‘Come.’ Evan couldn’t even respond before Jonathan pulled him off the bed to come along to the shower. ‘What are you planning?’ Evan wasn’t sure what he was dealing with right now. ‘Nothing! I’m just happy okay? And don’t you want to take a shower and have clean sheets?’ Jonathan said, still with a grin. Evan took it for an answer and got soaped up. With help of Jon, that is. Jonathan was standing behind Evan, soaping his back. ‘Relax’ Evan heard the whisper in his ear and closed his eyes. He concentrated as he felt the soft kisses that were going across his back. Then, Jonathan’s hands slowly slid downwards and stopped on his hips. One hand left him and soon heard the shower gel cap open. Evan knew what’s up now. Soon he felt Jon’s hand around his length. ‘Hm.’ Evan twitched a little. ‘Still sensitive?’ Evan heard the whisper in his ear again. ‘Yeah, but the good kind.’ Jonathan stroked gentle but firmly up and down whilst stealing a peak at Evan’s face expression. ‘Enjoying it?’ It was now time for Jonathan to nibble at Evan’s earlobe. ‘Ah, yes.’ Evan moaned. Jonathan continued his actions but slowly turned around to face Evan, who still had his eyes closed. Evan noticed the shifting but let Jonathan have his fun, and his own pleasure. A finger poked his chest, making him step back so the water went all the way over his face and body. ‘You may want to steady yourself.’ Evan didn’t even had the chance to react, as he felt Jonathan’s lips, tight around his dick. ‘Oh, God, I’m not ready.’ Evan said biting his lip. ‘Oh, but you will be. Trust me.’ Jonathan chuckled low. Evan looked over at his lovers face. Jonathan displayed a gorgeous smirk and then let his tongue dart out to do some magic. It promised all the good stuff.

‘I fucking love you.’ Evan bit his lip even more.

‘I know you do.’ 

 

Several days later, the two of them were hanging out in Evan’s apartment when Evan’s front door flew open. ‘Evan! You have to listen to-! Oh, my!’ Evan and Jonathan, who were laying on the couch together, looked evenly shocked over to Evan’s mom as she was at them. Jon’s head was laying in Evan’s lap, whilst both watching TV. But Jonathan was up in a moment, straightened himself and awkwardly smiled. ‘Well, look at you! Aren’t you gorgeous! Tell me, darling. What’s your name?’ Evan’s mom said and flew over to get a hold of Jonathan’s face. ‘Mom! Come on! You are going to scare him. Mom, meet Jonathan, Jonathan, meet my mother. Mom, Jonathan and I are together.’ ‘I can see that!’ Evan’s mom said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. ‘So you won over the heart of my son? I like you!’ Evan’s mom stated proudly but than looked over to her son. ‘No wonder all your dates with the girls were a flop. And here I thought, that you didn’t have any preferences. Of course not! Not in girls at least. If you would’ve just told me!’ Evan’s mom crossed her arms and huffed. ‘It’s not like that mom!’ ‘Hush! But Jonathan! I am delighted! Please, you two are coming over for dinner tonight at our place? Just look at you, you are gorgeous! I don’t have much time now, but I will be seeing you two tonight, that is. Evan!’ ‘Yes, mom!’ Evan chuckled and shook his head. And as quick she came in, she was gone.

‘I think she likes me.’ Jonathan said bashful.

‘More than her own son, yes. But so do I.’ Evan smiled and kissed Jon sweetly.


End file.
